A lost in Thought
by Her Circumstances
Summary: Raven Madison thought her first day of school as a sophomore is going to be hectic. When it turns out in her b-day she dates Trevor and meets a new Gothic boy in her school, who is she going to be with? i mixed it up a little so i hope you like it x3
1. School

_"Soon my heart will __**shatter**__, Try to put it back together. With your dirty hands. Sorry, But it will be hard to repair, Something that isn't there..."_

**Chapter 1: School**

"Runaway Run away I'll at-" I slam my hand on my I home so my alarm could turn off. It's 7:15 in the morning and it's the first day of sophomore year, oh great. I got up from my bed and didn't even bother to fix my bed.

"RAVEN, TIME TO EAT!" my annoying little brother, Billy called.

"Alright, Alright, I will" I shouted back and slam the bathroom door so no one will bother me.

My name is Raven Madison. I live in this place called "Dullsville" since I was born. Both of my parents are business workers and my brother is in middle school. As myself, well you could say I'm totally different from my family members. You would see me wearing all black with band t-shirts to ripped jeans and different color extensions on my hair. Thank god, I don't go to a catholic school. My life as a fifteen year old ends when today is my birthday and my first day of school.

"Raven, hurry up, Becky is already here!" my mom shouted.

I came down stairs with my long black hair in a pony tail and with red extensions with a Slipknot t-shirt, with a red plaid skirt, and red converse. I grab my black skull candy headphones and my i-pod and I smiled at Becky who was in front of my door.

"I'll eat when I get at school, Mom. I'm not very hungry." I smiled with my red lipstick on my lips.

"Wow, no black lipstick today. Huh?" Beaky said surprise.

"Eh, I didn't feel like wearing some today." I said walking to her car door.

"Happy birthday, Raven!" She said smiling at me and holding a black box.

I opened the black box and it was small skull earrings and a matching necklace.

"Oh, thank you, Becky! You're the best" I hugged her when we sat down on the car.

"Relax Raven, I need to drive us to school." Becky laugh.

We picked up Becky's boyfriend, Matt and continued to go to school. I sat next to my enemy and my boyfriend Trevor.

"So Monster girl, why aren't you wearing black lipstick today?" Trevor smiled with his green eyes shining in the sunlight.

"I didn't want to" I smiled

"I think the red lipstick makes you sexy." He said nibbling on my ear.

"Cut that out!" I said pushing my hands on his muscular chest.

We arrived in front of the school and Trevor helped me get out of the car. I could feel every cheerleader glare go through my body. It seems everyone is jealous that Trevor and I were dating. I didn't like people getting jealous with me. I don't think me and Trevor are going to work out anyway.

"Oh since it's your birthday, I got you something." He smiled at me and takes out five tickets in the back of his pocket.

"OH MY GOD! You got me five tickets to see a Three Days Grace concert in "Hispterville?!" I screamed.

"Of course, you wanted to go see them so I ask my dad to get the tickets for us" He blushes and shrugs at the same time.

"Thank you very much!" I smiled like I was a little girl who just open her Christmas gift and kissed his cheek. Trevor and I been dating for a week and it seems everything is okay, for now I mean. He smiles back and kisses me back but on the lips, but I moved away as fast as I can.

He looks at me and laughs. "You're not ready I guess" He sighed.

When I arrived in the main hall, everyone in school was spreading rumors about a new kid in school. If he was a jock, like Trevor, maybe they could be best friends or something. Like that new kid will be friends with him. I laughed when I thought about it.

Maybe he's likes Jasper, Luna and I. Luna, Jasper and I been best friends since the sixth grade. Nothing stops us from being friends. Even do Becky was my first friend, it's just we have nothing in common. Unlike Luna and Jasper, we have everything in common.

Our principal assigns us to our lockers. Some cheerleader was next to me and glares at me. I just rolled my eyes and turn to see the new kid next to me. I never saw him last year, so I guess he's the new kid. He has long black hair up to his shoulders and was wearing black like me.

I started at him lost in thought. He turns to face me and smiles. He looks like some guy you will meet in Bamboozle or some other rock concert. His eyes were a light brown, like the shade of milk chocolate. He was wearing black skinny jeans and black converse. His messenger bag has the Slipknot symbol on it and has a Three Days Grace t-shirt.

"Hello, my name is Alexander Sterling. What's yours?" the boy raises his left hand to shake my hand.

"I'm Raven Madison, nice to meet you." I shook his hand, still staring at his eyes.

Our hands were still touching in about five minutes. Neither of us wanted to let go. After staring at his gorgeous eyes for ten minutes, the first bell rang.

"Oh, well I'll talk to you later, I need to get to class. What period lunch do you have?" I ask.

"Um, I have sixth period lunch." He said looking at his schedule.

"Alright, I have the same as period, too. So I'll see you later." I waved and went down the hallway.

My best guy friend, Jasper Maxwell sat behind me looking at his iphone. I guess he was texting Emily, his girlfriend.

"Did you see the new kid?" I almost shouted to the class and everyone was looking at me weirdly.

"I did. He's my old friend in Romania." Jasper laughed at my reaction on my face.

"Holy crap, since when?!" I asked shocked.

"Since I was a little boy running around in my diapers." He grimaced.

"Heh, that's nice to know." I grimaced back.

"Luna and him used to date, but they broke up since Alexander traveled a lot cause of his parents, and Luna and I moved to America of course." Jasper put his iphone away when the teacher came in.

"Oh" I said sulking.

"What? Aren't you supposed to be happy? You're with Trevor." Jasper looked at me worried.

"But I think Trevor is very different, we have nothing in common. I think Luna and him make a better couple. I knew Luna liked him since sixth grade. She must be still mad at me for "taking her man" away from her" I sighed deeply to myself.

"Heh, you have a point there." Jasper laughed.

"I have an idea do." He stop laughing and looked at me serious.

"What is it?" I ask wondering.

"Well, maybe you should dump Trevor, but just stay friends to him you know. Then Luna would be happy and pick the pieces of Trevor's heart and you could go out with Alexander! Man, I'm a genius." Jasper laugh and almost fall out of his desk.

"Jasper the problem is, Trevor gave me tickets to a Three Days Grace concert this weekend! IN HIPSTERVILLE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" I scream.

"Oh, I guess you don't dump him soon then." Jasper sighed.

"Alright then" I sighed with him as well.

After the rest of the time we stayed in homeroom, Jasper was talking about his girlfriend, Emily. He must really miss her, since she doesn't have the same homeroom as us. As the bell rang, I stand up and ran out of the door as fast as I can. I felt very impatient and can't wait to see Alexander in 6th period lunch.


	2. Blankness

_Hello people reading my fanfiction. I haven't been writing a lot since I have lots and lots of homework._

_THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!_

_BTW, yes I put Jasper except Jagger Dx _

_Thank you __Princess Candy-Lollypop-Star and __Just.another.temptation_

_It was supposed to be Jagger, but I been so use to spelling Jasper's name I totally forgot to change it. _

_Well I hope you enjoy this chapter xD_

_I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON 33_

_Daisuke.desu_

_Rinny x3_

**Chapter 2- Blankness**

When arrive in my second class, which was Earth Science, I thought I was going to die. It took awhile for my teacher to take attendance and start the class. I was with Becky which I would have died if I haven't had her in any of my classes. She was smiling at me the usual.

After that we had Geometry. I had it with Emily and Luna. Luna looked very happy since Emily and she were near me. Oh great, she's going to ask me about Trevor I bet, I said to myself. I wanted to get of this place. I just wanted to see Alexander staring at me again and I want to hold him so bad. I also need to find a way to break up with Trevor without hurting me or him.

I was lost in thought, as my teacher called out my name if I was in class.

"Here" I said in a bored tone.

"Well, Miss. Madison you seem a bit bored. Do you want a detention in the first day of school?" Mr. Smith said glaring at me.

Was he trying to scare me or something? Well it's not working that's for sure. I thought to myself.

"No, I don't want a detention, sir." I muttered.

"Alright, then Miss. Madison, your lucky we are all leaving early today" Mr. Smith sighed.

All of my classes went fast after that. I wanted to die when it was Spanish 2. Thank god, after Spanish, its lunch. I impatiently wait until the bell rang. Senora Rodriquez kept on talking about the issues happening in the Congo. I don't mind about it, but this is Spanish. Congo and Spanish class are to very different subjects.

As the 6th period bell rang, I ran out of the classroom as fast as I can.

**10 minutes later…**

I enter the cafeteria as fast as I can before the rest of the freshmen came in and try to cut you in line. The lunch wasn't very good today, so I'm planning just to get an ice cream or something. I walked slowly to the vending machine watching to see Alexander is near.

I put some money into the slot of the vending machine and I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turn around very excited since I expect it was Alexander, but it was Trevor.

"Hey vampire, want to suck some blood with me?" He smiles with some red stuff on his lips.

"Er, no thanks. I'm sticking with some ice cream." I started at him not amused.

"Something bothering you?" another voice speaks in Luna's direction. It was Alexander and my heart started to beat faster and faster.

The tall male would smile gently to me and his eyes would look at my direction from head to toe. Alexander seems to smile a lot when I see him.

I sighed to myself thinking ways to make out with him. I look at Trevor and see every inch in his body was full of jealousy.

"Back off! It's not your business, Vampire." He barked at Alexander.

Alexander looks at him confused wondering what's going on. Jagger and Luna looked in our direction with worried eyes. Luna who was braved enough to control Trevor's anger came and hugged him lightly.

"Trevor, stop getting an attitude for once." Luna said sighing.

Today she looked very different. I think she was cosplaying as Misa Misa from Death Note, I believe. Sometimes I envied her; she's way prettier then me.

"You have no right to tell me what to do, Luna." Trevor said getting pissed off.

"Sorry Raven, I tired my best." Luna said frowning.

Trevor would look at my direction. "Raven, your not acting the same. What's wrong?" Trevor was about to grab my hand, but I moved it as fast as I can.

I looked at him confused wondering why I moved. Maybe I was right all along. Maybe Trevor and I are not meant to be together, but I have to find a way to break up with him. I could do it now, but is it actually a perfect time to do it?

Jagger was facing me and nodded at me as if heard what I was thinking. For all these years I always notice Jagger and Luna were the only ones who were able to understand me even if I weren't saying my thoughts out loud.

I would look at Trevor afraid of what he was going to say when I told him everything.

"Trevor, we are over" I murmured

"Were what?" He said with anger.

"I said were over! I'm breaking up with you. You can have your tickets back. I don't deserve it"

After what I said, I just heard screaming and Trevor tackled me to the ground. I heard cracks coming from somewhere but I don't where, but it block my screaming for sure.

I felt pressure on my shoulder as if someone was pushing me. I saw the color red, but then blue. After that everything turn black.

_Oo z0mg! Seems like Trevor made her faint.. Tsk Tsk. This chapter I think is short, but I hope you like it _


End file.
